


Double Vision

by aldiara



Category: Fringe
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln didn't used to think of himself as sexy, but this is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Fringe" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

It’s weird. It’s super-weird. Lincoln has never really considered himself sexy, or held any illusions that other people might. Before his life became one endless lesson in Bizarre Alternate Universe Shit 101, he doesn’t even think he’d have answered yes if someone asked him if he’d want to make out with himself. 

Other Lincoln, though, is definitely, disturbingly sexy. And when he steps right up close, wearing Lincoln’s face with so much more confidence than him, Lincoln gives up on thinking how weird this is. Instead, he leans in towards that tempting smirk he didn’t know his mouth could form.


End file.
